Holding Out For A Hero
by muchachaporfavor
Summary: She needed her hero, and through true love, he rescued her. R&R. HPLL


**Holding Out For A Hero**

I've always loved the Luna x Harry pairing, and I wanted to make a LLHP fanfic. So here it is. I don't own Harry Potter, and I give all credit for the song 'Holding Out For A Hero' to Frou Frou. Songs lyrics are in bold. I skipped a few choruses, since it would take _waaaaaay_ too long if I put them in. Please enjoy.

-----------------START-----------------

"I told you, already. We _don't_ have any jobs that your listed… 'qualities'… would be suitable for. So would you please leave and stop asking me, Mr. Malfoy?" The question had been uttered in a slightly irritated tone, which was odd for Ms. Luna Lovegood. Usually she was very patient, but lately men of all sorts, usually gits or prats, had been applying for jobs. Draco was probably the worst of them all. He never gave up, and he kept harassing her- sexually and in the just plain annoying way. She rubbed her temples, thinking to herself. 'Where have all the good men with morals gone?'

**Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?**

Luna had blossomed into a lovely young woman during her seventh year, and, once she graduated from Hogwarts, she began working for _The Quibbler_. Fortunately for our now curvy #######, it was her job to pick out the best writers, editors, and photographers for the magazine, which meant all the applications those wolves sent her were declined.

The strange girl once known as 'Loony' balled her hands into fists and rested her chin upon those fists. Protuberant misty blue orbs looked out the window to her left, the luminous celestial body that shared her name glowing brightly. A sigh escaped pinkish lips. Luna wished a knight in shining armor would sweep her off her feet. 'If only…' she thought, laying her head down on her desk. Her eyelids drooped, and Luna allowed them to close. In her exhausted state, she drifted to sleep in a matter of seconds.

**Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

Luna's faint brows furrowed in her sleep, for hers dreams were anything but peaceful. She dreamt of moments shared with a certain boy who had a lightning-shaped scar. Scenes like Luna watching Harry from the Quidditch stands at Hogwarts, DA meetings, the adventure in the Department of Mysteries, and their talk at the end of the term flashed through her mind in a jumbled mess. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had married Hermione Granger a year ago. Since then, Luna had been troubled by memories of him, and her heart ached whenever she thought of him.

**Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need**

The poor, lovesick blonde hadn't heard from him much since then. She often dreamt she was in a room of blackness, and when she took a step forward, the floor began to crack. A pale hand would emerge from the obsidian floor, grabbing her down. Luna would then be face-to-face with a giant Draco Malfoy, who laughed maniacally and squeezed her until she burst. Usually the woman would awaken by then, but tonight the world of consciousness, her sanctuary from these nightmares, would not come to Luna. The particles of Luna that had burst moments ago in her dream came back together, melding back into Luna. Her weary eyes were half-open and fogged. She croaked in a pained voice, "I need a hero."  
  
**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

Men began appearing. More and more of them showed up by the second, each groping for her. Ms. Lovegood shrieked and thrashed, trying desperately to escape their grasp. Luna's efforts were in vain, for there is no mercy in a nightmare.

**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

Her clothes were gone, having been stripped from her body violently by the men. Tears flowed like miniature waterfalls down her cheeks. Resumes fell from the blackness above, each one belonging to a male. This only added to her problems, since the resumes folded into paper men that grew to the size of and became real men. She cried out again, "I need my hero!"

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

'I have to hold on.' Luna repeated in her mind, continuing to squirm and wriggle and kick and scream. Her spirit was fired up and ready to fight the men, but her body was tiring.

**He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be smooth  
And he's gotta be larger than life**  
  
Beside Luna's sleeping form on her desk sat a digital clock, which read 12:00 midnight. But Luna still did not awaken. This nightmare planned to keep her from ever awakening again.**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**

Luna's blue orbs widened at another crack in the ceiling. Light seeped through, shining with a radiance that rivaled the sun. Luna squinted her eyes, and reached out to the light. She could make out the silhouette of a man reaching back to her. The men's hands that were once holding her down now shielded the men's eyes, allowing Luna to move freely again. She stood, and reached as hard as she could, but he was _just_ out of her reach.

**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**

From the figure's forehead came a lightning bolt, which zigzagged upward like part of stairs. The man of light raised his hands, and more of them fell down, creating a staircase up to the light. Luna began to climb it, the lightning bolts burning her feet as she stepped. When she finally made it, she was going to reach out to him, but a strong wind swept her away.

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**  
  
Luna was now sitting on the peak of a mountain. From where the bare woman sat, she could see the gates of heaven. Oh, how she longed to die and go to heaven now. She looked below her to see teal waves crashing against the mountain, slowly wearing it away. From the looks of it, the mountain would soon topple over into the stormy waters. Luna's head snapped up as thunder sounded, and her gaze averted to the lightning striking the sea, causing the water to split for a nanosecond, then come back together. She looked back to heaven's gates to see the light man watching her from behind them. She shivered at the feeling of his intense emerald eyes on her. Wait- emerald?  
  
**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**

Another gust of wind with the strength of a thousand men swept by, causing the girl to hug herself and shudder. Chills made their way down her spine as icy raindrops that felt like frozen miniscule knives hit her shaking frame. The clouds were dark now, the only light coming from heaven and the lightning. The raging sea rose higher, higher, and higher until it reached Luna. Luna's eyes were squinched shut. For once, she was utterly terrified. She could feel the water rising around her, and soon it was high enough to tug her this way and that as its waves washed over her. Luna's body was pushed underwater by a forceful wave, and down she went, sinking as if she were made of lead.

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**

In the world of reality, Luna was in St. Mungo's. Her father came into the office at 4:30 AM, as he usually did, to find his daughter writhing, wincing, and crying out in her fitful sleep. Mr. Lovegood had run to her, and tried to pull his little girl from her nightmare, but she only began to shake. He immediately had her whisked away to the Wizarding World's hospital.

A certain messy-haired man walked down the hall toward her room at a frantic pace, ignoring the healers that told the Auror he was not allowed in there. The man didn't listen, but instead continued forward, folding his hands in a nervous fashion. The digit between his middle and little fingers was bare. The golden ring that had been put on it a year ago had been thrown to the ground in a recent argument with his spouse. 'I'm coming Luna. I'm coming.' He thought.

As Dream Luna drifted downward, she occasionally bumped into the mountain, giving her a few scrapes and scratches. Blood ran out and became one with the saltwater in a matter of seconds. The red liquid felt hot in her veins. 'I know. I'm holding out for you.'

**I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood**  
  
**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be smooth  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

The badge that was pinned to the breast pocket of his robes shook as he broke out into a run and quickly ran into her room. The man shook Luna gently, calling her name softly. When she did not seem to calm, he shook her a little harder out of urgency and worry, his calls becoming louder and his tone turning to a panicked one.

As the first rays of the sun peeked through the transparent curtains, Luna's eyelids lifted, and she found herself staring into optics of the purest green hidden behind round glasses. She could see the tears in his eyes at the sight of her waking up, and the blue-eyed femme gave him a small smile. She tried to speak, but her throat hurt so bad from lack of hydration, she could only mouth the words. She tried again, and whispered in a raspy voice, "Harry, I'm fine." Her own eyes became slightly glassy at her next thought, which she stated after a slight pause, "Where's Hermione?"

Harry Potter shook his head. "I don't care, Luna. I've been trying to send you letters, and wondered why you wouldn't write me back. But I found out that Hermione had been hiding them, since she didn't like my being so close to you." He cupped her cheek in his slightly rough hand. Being an Auror required a lot more athletics and work than he'd assumed. "After a while I didn't know why I married her in the first place, and when I found her with Malfoy, I knew I couldn't be with her." Harry paused to look into her eyes, which were slightly wider than usual with anticipation. "And so, when I found out you were here, I was overwhelmed with worry. That's when it hit me." He grinned at the befuddled look on her face.

"What hit you, Harry?" she asked. Mr. Potter chuckled. He couldn't help it – she was just so cute when she was oblivious. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Luna's lips. At first, Luna was stunned, and did not respond. But then she moved her lips against his, trying to be more comfortable with the kiss. Now this may sound silly, but this was Luna's first kiss ever. She'd been saving it just for him. When the two pulled apart for some much-needed oxygen, Luna took Harry's head in her hands and placed her forehead against his.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Harry smiled and pulled a periwinkle velvet box from his pocket. Luna gasped as he opened the box, revealing a plain golden ring.

"Luna, would you marry me?" he asked. Her bottom lips quivered for a moment, and she threw her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Yes, my hero. I'll marry you." As a single crystalline tear rolled down her cheek, the future Mrs. Potter knew her nightmares were over, and she'd found her hero.

-----------------FIN-----------------

So, what did you think? I tried my best to make this an interesting fic, but I think I may have failed. Well, would you guys please review? I'm really proud of this, even though I think I did my first songfic rather badly.

May your days be delightful,

Sei-chan

Kibou no Seishin


End file.
